Stardust's goodbye/Happy ending
Here's how Stardust's goodbye and the happy ending goes in Stardust: The Wish Creator. see Stardust floating down Smudger: Hey, Stardust is there! He's coming down! Crusaders then catch him Apple Bloom: Stardust? Sweetie Belle: Are you alright? Stardust: up Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo: You're okay! You're okay! Apple Bloom: Yer' the best! Stardust: No guys, you're ''the best. Brian: He's right. He made your wishes come true. Sweetie Belle: And you brought our sisters back to us. Stardust: Sleepy, very sleepy. Scootaloo: Already? Apple Bloom: Ya' have to? Stardust: Yes. Apple Bloom: Ah' wish ya' didn't have ta'. Sweetie Belle: Please don't. Scootaloo: Yeah. Stardust: I have to. But I do have one last request. I'd like to hear Rarity's song again. Rarity: Okay. Zoe Trent: Why, how about I assist you? Stardust: That'll make me happy. Gail Trent: I could sing it too. Fluttershy: I'd be willing to sing it too. all start singing and the rest joined in Stardust starts to get very sleepy but before he can turn into a cocoon again, the Crusaders hug him (knowing this is their last night with him) and he happily returns the hug Stardust: Thank you everyone, I'd never wish for everything better. then turns back into his cocoon, then he goes into the ground to sleep in his 10 month slumber once again CMC: '''BYE!!! ' Smudger: You were the best Dragony I could ever meet! Button Mash: It was fun while it lasted. Babs Seed: Yeah. It sure was. the ground lights up Mako: Heh? The CMC: Stardust, our hearts, that's where you'll be. see the Dazzlings Sonata Dusk: Is this an illusion?! Adagio Dazzling: You're just seeing things! Aria Blaze: Yeah, but we don't get any wishes! Sonata Dusk: Yeah, Stardust is now asleep! Adagio Dazzling: Will you 2 just shut up?! Aria Blaze: You shut up! Adagio Dazzling: You're dead! Aria Sonata Dusk: Hey, wait for me! in 3 are now in a rumble and then Aria and Adagio pop out as Sonata continues Adagio Dazzling: Hope she gets a concussion. with our heroes is now day Pepper Clark: So what are you 2 gonna do now? Tinkerputt: We've decided to stay here in Dragony land. Marry: And we know our true place. We'll give you a ride back to town. Shining Armor: Thank you. James: Rarity, your comet wish! Rarity: gasp (takes out her trinket) Oh no! We were so caught up in everything last night, I forgot to close the last panel! Sweetie Belle: Now you won't get your wish. Rarity: It doesn't matter. I will always have you. her sister Little Bear: You know guys. This adventure is similar to when we first met Jirachi. Duck: Yeah! Hen: It actually was! Owl: I was about to suggest it, myself. Glaceon: Who's Jirachi, Little Bear? Little Bear: He's a part of the Legendary Pokémon, Glaceon. And he's said to have the power to grant wishes, and he only awakens every thousand years. Emily: But unfortunately when we first met Jirachi, he can only teleport things. Not grant wishes, and causes him lots of trouble. Duck: And he's already now fast asleep. Cat: And I bet Jirachi is dreaming about us right now. Smudger: his throat Duncan: Smudger? Smudger: Girls. a deep breath I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't been mean to you, or Stardust. I know you don't like me for being rude to him, I was just worried he might put a dark spell on you. And that he's cool. And now, I think you're right. I am a generator. I hope you can forgive me. Will you still play with me? Apple Bloom: Of course we can. Scootaloo: Indeed. Sweetie Belle: You are no generator. And we'll play with you, anyway you want. Right, Barney? Barney is no where to be seen Sweetie Belle: Barney? Penny Ling: Whoa! Why'd he go? Kipper: He was here just a moment ago. Skyla: Barney, wouldn't just leave. Nyx: Yeah! all look around and then Eevee sees something Eevee: Barney! look back and see Barney (who has turned back into his doll form) sitting on the steps to Tinkerputt and Marry's bus Stardust: Girls! We will always be brothers and sisters, forever, and ever! Apple Bloom: Thank ya' Stardust! Sweetie Belle: Thank you, so much! Scootaloo: We love you. Brian: Come on, everyone. Let's go home. everyone hops on the bus Barney winks at the audience as the screen goes black film ends with "Make a Wish" Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles